diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diablo III Bestiary
Um, isn't the Horned Ground Sloth the same as the Beast? And what does the 'Beasts of Burden' status mean? Atrumentis 08:45, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Aren't Cultists, and Dark Vessels human, so animals? Even Dark Berserkers are ex-human. Heh heh... little edit conflict there. They look similar, but Beasts look more untamed, maybe Ground Sloths are tamed Beasts. Beast of Burden means it's used to carry stuff, I guess, like camels, which also seem to exist in the Diablo Universe from artwork. Did any camels appear in Diablo II Act II? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 08:48, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, your first sentence still makes no sense. Its really itching at my OCD side, lol. FIX IT! So, where did the name 'beasts' come from, anyway? Is it their official name? And no, camels didn't appear in DII (though they did make models, they just took them out for the final product) - but did they make fully developed concept art for camels? Atrumentis 08:58, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::Peoples peoples... What's all the fuss about?? I'll answer all questions one by one. :::Atru's first one: Beasts of Burden are animals used to carry heavy loads like donkeys and work-horses. Which means that maybe the Sloths are used for menial labor or just in caravans for merchants. :::Atru's second question: Beasts are their official name according to the gameplay trailer. And Dan has some pretty good speculation there regarding the Beasts and the Sloth. Must add :) :::Dan's first one: I considered putting the Dark Vessels in Demon and the other two in Animals. The Dark vessels may also be animals. Can't say until the game's released. Who knows? They may make a separate class like humanoids, giant beasts etc ;) But we must put a disclaimer up at the top. If you remember, Goatmen were originally Demons, but the recent retcon has jumbled up their lore from the first Diablo. They may still not be animals, as the Vizjerei mages let the spirits of demons possess the to-be Goatmen. So, they became demons as well, kinda. And camels exist. As the second D2 cinematic has one with the dweeb and Wanderer. Then it dies :) :::OMG!!! My assignments are taking longer than I thought. I'll be back in 2 hours, guns ablazing :D "Fear me!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 09:28, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Exactly, the whole Khazra storyline has jumbled their lore, but the most recent info says they're animals, so we go by that, don't we? ::::What humans were encountered as enemies before in Diablo? The Corrupted Rogues, the Zakarumites and Sextons, the magi in Diablo I, what else? How were they classified? And I think the Blunderbores are most similar to Berserkers, as they were once human, but because of demonic influences became demons themselves. ::::I knew camels existed, but didn't know where I saw them before. There's one in the background for the world map on the official site, too. ::::Oh, to make your sig smaller, while keeping it the same, copy it into a template in your user space and then make your sig use that template. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 09:53, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Monster Stats and complete Bestiary Ok Guys! I'm going to be adding stat blocks to every monster, detailing their level, HP, Exp, and Minimum Damage per Hit for each difficulty! I'l also fill in the blanks that we're missing in the Bestiary here. Timmagicker 09:55, May 18, 2012 (UTC)